Pirates of the Caribbean Return of Jack Sparrow
by KelKelgirl
Summary: About this girl named Scarlett. When her mother (Elizabeth) gets a letter from someone saying that Will has been killed in battle. Scarlett doesn't believe the letter she teams up with Jack Sparrow to go find Will and Scarlett is in for a real adventure.
1. UnExPeCtEd MaRRiAgE

This is my first fan fiction story please be easy on me and PLEEZ leave a review. And some criticism would be nice but it better be "CONSTRUCTIVE" to help me write better…. I am pretty sure u know what I mean.   
  
:ChApTeR 1 UnExPeCtEd MaRRiAgE:  
  
The night had turned into a bright morning. Up at Swann Mansion, everyone was hustling and getting ready for the long day ahead of them. Except for fifteen year old Scarlett who was still tucked away in her bed.  
  
"Emma where is Far…" Elizabeth asked and was cut off by Farah's appearance at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Where is your sister?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Still asleep,"  
  
"Oh dear doesn't surprise me."  
  
"Emma, go wake Scarlett, I must speak to her and Farah," Elizabeth demanded.  
  
"Yes, mame." Emma said.  
  
Scarlett and Farah are twin sisters, both the daughters of Elizabeth and Will. The girls have opposite personalities but they look exactly like Elizabeth. Farah, is prim and proper, like Elizabeth, Scarlett is mischievous and rebellious, like Will. Many men choose to marry Farah because she doesn't care who she marries and they think she would be a much better mother and house wife than Scarlett. Scarlett, on the other hand, is very picky of who she marries. Her perfect man is tall, only two years older than her, he has to be nice, and he has to be like her.  
  
"Miss Scarlett get up!" Emma said with her strong Irish accent, who is Scarlett's servant but Scarlett considers her has more of a sister than a servant.  
  
Emma was pure Irish, you could tell, her eyes were the color of a shamrock in the middle of spring. Emma's hair was the color of a new risen sun and wavy to her lower back. Her skin was fair. Emma was born in the Mansion and is the same age as Scarlett.  
  
"Emma, do I have to?" Scarlett asked rolling over.  
  
"If you don't get up in five seconds, I'll pull back the curtains.  
  
"Ok, I am up," Scarlett said slowly sitting up in her bed. Scarlett hated when someone would pull the curtains back on her when she was still asleep.  
  
"Today you get to choose which dress to wear," Emma said opening Scarlett's drawers.  
  
"Any where I don't have to wear a corset." Scarlett said standing up.  
  
"Sorry, orders from your mother, you have to wear one." Emma said grabbing Scarlett's corset of her dresser.  
  
"Fine, I'll wear…this dress," Emma said choosing a periwinkle dress with white stripes.  
  
"Beautiful choice!"   
  
Scarlett raised her hands for Emma to place the corset over her slender body. Scarlett stepped into the dress and slid her hands through the small holes.  
  
"Emma, will you button up please?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"Yes… and before you put your hat on we need to fix your hair!" Emma said untying her hat.  
  
"Do we have to?" Scarlett whined.  
  
"Yes, how do you want it?"  
  
"Uh.. how about a simple bun with some of my bangs hanging down my face.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
Emma finished Scarlett's hair, Scarlett put on her shoes and went down the stairs. When she got to the steps she saw Farah standing at the door and in front of her was Jeremy.  
  
"Bloody whore!" Scarlett said to herself.  
  
Soon Jeremy looked up and saw Scarlett gracefully walking down the stairs. The two of them were lost into each other's eyes until Farah ruined it.  
  
"Jeremy..Jeremy," Farah said trying to get his attention off of Scarlett and look at her.  
  
"Is your father home?" Jeremy asked finally looking at Farah.  
  
"He should be home at about noon," Farah said properly.  
  
"Thank you and good bye," he said bowing to Farah and then looking at Scarlett.  
  
"Good bye Scarlett… I'm so sorry Miss Turner."  
  
"It's ok," Scarlett said smiling and Jeremy smiled back. Farah rudely slammed the door in Jeremy's face.   
  
Farah gave Scarlett a look of "You ruin everything" and stuck her nose in the air, and traveled into the kitchen.  
  
Scarlett sat on the steps placed her hands under her chin and her elbows on her knees. Scarlett got up and looked in the kitchen to see if Farah was gone.   
  
Scarlett took a deep breath and said to herself "One last look." And opened the door. Scarlett looked left and right, then left again before she stepped out of the house, when the coast was clear Scarlett stepped out the door and turned with a snap and ran into something.  
  
"Are you Scarlett Turner?" asked a man, obviously not Jeremy. He was nicely dressed, she scanned him up and down before she said something.  
  
"Depends what business you have here." She said sarcastically the man laughed, Scarlett gave him a weird look.  
  
"I'm sorry, is your mother or father home?" The Man asked.  
  
"My mother is and my father is a Merchant Sailor and we never know when he will be home."  
  
"May I speak to your mother?" He asked properly.  
  
"She is in the living room at the back of the house. I'll have her servant show you to her… Mrs. Anderson," Scarlett called into the house.  
  
"Yes, Scarlett." Mrs. Anderson said, coming to the door.  
  
"Show Mr…"   
  
"John Adams."  
  
"Show Mr. Adams where my mother is." Scarlett continued.  
  
"Yes, mame. Follow me," said Mrs. Anderson.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Scarlett," said Mr. Adams kissing her hand.  
  
"It was nice meeting you. See you around," Scarlett said not looking at the man.  
  
Scarlett journeyed down the driveway, when she got passed the fence, she looked back to make sure no one was watching her and she took off her bonnet and placed it onto the fence post. When she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Scarlett, Scarlett," said the voice. Scarlett looked in all directions and didn't see anyone. When she looked into the opposite direction someone grabbed her wrist pulled her into the bushes outside the fence and covered her mouth.   
  
"It's me." Jeremy said into her ear. He let her go and said.  
  
"can we walk?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Scarlett and Jeremy were friends sense they were little kids. When they were each six Jeremy asked Scarlett if she would marry him and she said yes, that day they had a fake wedding on the docks. They were about to exchange vows when the dock daddy shooed them off somewhere else. Now ten years later Jeremy still hopes to be actually married to Scarlett.  
  
Jeremy is the only child of Commodore Norrington, sadly when he was born his mother passed away. Jeremy looked exactly like the Commodore, tall handsome, muscular, a beautiful smile, and very rich. Every young woman quarreled over him. His eyes were blue as the sea, and his hair was dark brown. His skin was tan and soft, from working on the docks most of his life.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"We have been friends our who life…" Jeremy started.  
  
"Yes?" Scarlett said clueless.  
  
"And we are both young…"  
  
"Go on,"  
  
"Are you promised to any bloke?" Jeremy said flatly.  
  
"No man would want to marry me, everyone wants my sister because she is "PERFECT" wife material… responsible, proper, and loving to any man. And me, I am irresponsible, rebellious, steals stuff, and is very picky about men." Scarlett explained.  
  
"What if I…"  
  
"FATHER!" Scarlett yelled running down the street. Will was coming up the hill with heavy bags on his shoulder. He turned to see which daughter yelled after him. When he saw Scarlett running towards him he dropped his bags and greeted her with wide open arms.  
  
Jeremy watched Scarlett and saw how happy she was to see her father. He was unsure if Scarlett loved him, could she tell? Or was she too blind to see what he was about to say?   
  
"My you get gorgeous everyday," Will said letting go of Scarlett and looking at her. She smiled and looked back at Jeremy.   
  
"How is your mother?" Will asked.  
  
"She missed you a lot!! Especially me, I am so glad you are home again," Scarlett said turning her head back to her father, giving him another hug. Scarlett took another look at Jeremy and was waiting patiently for him to come and say hi to her father.   
  
"She hadn't seen her father in months just put a smile on and ask her later." Jeremy said to himself, putting a smile on, and walked over to Will.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Turner," Jeremy said politely.  
  
"Ah, young Mr. Norrington. How are you?" Will asked patting Jeremy on the shoulder.  
  
"Wonderful, How were your travels?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Wonderful, a few pirates here and there, my good friend Jack Sparrow taught me how to fight sixteen years ago," Will accidentally blabbed.  
  
Scarlett looked at her father extremely confused. Who was Jack Sparrow? Was Will a pirate sixteen years ago? Is that why Scarlett is rebellious? All these questions were going through her head and there was only one answer to them all.  
  
"Who was Jack Sparrow?" Scarlett asked.  
  
Will swallowed deeply he promised Elizabeth he would never speak of Jack Sparrow in front of the girls. He looked at Scarlett and changed the subject really quickly.  
  
"Let's go get some tea. I bet your mother has some prepared." Will said putting his arm around Jeremy's shoulder and offered his arm to Scarlett.   
  
Scarlett gave Jeremy the look of "Do you know who Jack Sparrow is," and Jeremy shrugged. He looked back at Scarlett and gave her the look of "Can we talk?" she finally remembered why she was with Jeremy.  
  
"Father, I'll come along later. I want to talk to Jeremy a little more."  
  
"Ok, be home pretty quick, because I want to talk to the family together." Will said. Letting go of the kids.  
  
"Yes, I'll be home in about an hour," Scarlett said. Will nodded and continued home.   
  
Scarlett looked at Jeremy and she saw he was examining the west. He offered her his hand and led her to the fort.  
  
"I really need to ask you something." Jeremy said walking up the steep hill to the fort. When they got to the top, they walked to the edge by the ocean.  
  
"Scarlett," Jeremy said looking deep into her eyes, she knew what was going to happen. A bolt of excitement went through her, like a flash of lightning, that lit up her eyes.  
  
"You know we have been friends for a long time." Jeremy began again.  
  
"Yes," Scarlett said trying to act as calm as possible.  
  
"Sense you aren't promised to any man, that you know of…"  
  
Scarlett nodded and looked in his eyes. He grabbed her hand and very softly kissed it and looked up at her.  
  
"Will, you… marry me?" Jeremy finally got out.  
  
"Yes, of course," Scarlett said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
"Have you spoken to my father yet?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"No, he has been off traveling and I didn't have time to ask him. When does he leave for Scotland?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"In a couple of days,"   
  
"Let's go talk to him right now," Jeremy said taking Scarlett's hand.  
  
"Good bye Mr. Adams," Elizabeth said opening the door and Scarlett ran right into him. Jeremy stayed behind the corner when he saw Mr. Adams, so he wouldn't have to meet anyone.   
  
"Oh, Scarlett darling Mr. Johnson, has prepared lunch." Elizabeth said grabbing  
  
"Lovely, I am hungry," Scarlett said when Mr. Adams grabbed her hand.  
  
"Good bye Miss Turner," Mr. Adams said kissing her hand gently. At that same time Jeremy peeked around the corner, his eyes got big and he was full of jealousy.  
  
"Bye Mr. Adams," Scarlett said wiping her hand on her dress.  
  
"Please call me John,"   
  
Scarlett ignored that last sentence and turned to her mother.  
  
"Can Jeremy eat lunch with us?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth said disappearing into the house.  
  
"Jeremy c'mon,"   
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Mr. Adams,"  
  
"Why did he kiss your hand?" Jeremy said without taking a breath.  
  
"Maybe he was being polite?" Scarlett shrugged.  
  
She led Jeremy to the table and Mrs. Anderson laid on the table, fresh sword fish and crab legs. With a side of fruit salad and wild rice.  
  
"Mother where is father and Farah?"   
  
"Farah already ate and your father had another call to sea, right before you got here and now he is on his way to Dublin."  
  
"But, he was to go to Scotland next," Scarlett said. Looking at Jeremy and gave him a sad look of a broken heart. To comfort her, Jeremy put his hand on Scarlett's.   
  
"Why was Mr. Adams here?" asked Emma coming around the corner.  
  
"He came to ask for Scarlett's hand in marriage and the wedding is this coming Monday." Elizabeth said calmly.  
  
"WHAT! YOU BLOODY DID THIS WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!" Scarlett yelled slamming her fists on the table and standing up.  
  
"Do not yell at me like that again." Elizabeth said hotly.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU AND FATHER CAME TO A MUTUAL AGREEMENT THAT I COULD FALL IN LOVE MY OWN WAY!" yelled Scarlett.  
  
"Mr. Adams is a wealthy man from France and I wanted you to get out of the Caribbean and go explore other countries. And get to do something I never got to do." Elizabeth explained.  
  
"I DON'T CARE… I AM NOT MARRYING JOHN!" Scarlett said tears began to fill up her eyes, she completely forgot about Jeremy who was sitting there, he was also crying. Scarlett ran out of the dinning room and slammed her door. Scarlett dropped onto her bed and began to sob deeply.  
  
"Mr. Norrington are you alright?" Asked Elizabeth motherly.  
  
"I have something in my eye. Thank you for lunch, I better go." Jeremy said without looking back at Elizabeth. 


	2. ScArLeTT aNd JeReMy'S LaSt NiGhT ToGeThE...

Hey guys here is Chapter two I had a difficult time titling it and my story. Yes, my title is GAY I couldn't think of anything good. "Pirates of the Caribbean Return of the Black Pearl" was already taken, but it is a really good story it starts right after the movie ended so I enjoyed it. Instead I put down something similar. Ok I am going on I'll began this chapter for you. Review PLEASE!  
  
:ChApTeR 2 ScArLeTT aNd JeReMy'S LaSt NiGhT: :ToGeThEr:  
  
"Scarlett, may I come in?" Emma asked knocking on her door.  
  
"Yes," Scarlett said between sobs.  
  
Emma quietly opened the door and sat on the bed next to Scarlett. Emma tried to comfort Scarlett by placing her arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Your mother just wants the best for you and Farah," Emma said in a loving motherly tone.  
  
"Her and father promised me I could pick out my own husband." Scarlett said teary eyed.  
  
"I think you should marry Mr. Adams. I would love to have a husband that rich and handsome." Emma said dreamily.  
  
"Take him because, I certainly don't want him." Scarlett said angrily.  
  
"Give him a chance," Emma said taking her arm off of her shoulder. Scarlett shook her head and fell back onto her satin topped bed. Emma soon fell back and laid next to Scarlett.  
  
"Do you have anyone better?" Emma asked outraged.  
  
"Jeremy Norrington, he is my age, handsome, and tonight we exchanged wedding vows. Promise not to tell mother, until Jeremy tells my father." Scarlett said smiling big.  
  
"I promise! Tell me everything!" Emma said anxiously.  
  
Scarlett shot up from her bed, excitedly, and began to explain everything to Emma.  
  
"Aww, that is so Romantic!" Emma said putting her hand over her heart.  
  
"I know he is the only person I fancy and I would not trade him with anything." Scarlett said smiling.   
  
The rest of the day, Emma and Scarlett began to plan out Scarlett's wedding. Then they changed and Emma and Scarlett sat there and talked about Emma's dream wedding. They kept them occupied until after dinner.   
  
"It was fun talking to you, it is about time for me to go to sleep. Good-night," Emma said opening the door.  
  
"Good-night Emma," Scarlett said.  
  
After Emma closed the door Scarlett, put on her shows and walked over to the window. Farah quietly walked into Scarlett's room, and caught Scarlett as she placed her foot on the branch.  
  
"Scarlett, what the devil are you doing?" Farah barked causing Scarlett to jump.  
  
"Just looking at the stars," Scarlett quickly lied.  
  
"I thought you were going to Jeremy's house," Farah said and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"YOU TART! YOU WERE SPYING ON EMMA AND I," Scarlett said evily between clenched teeth.  
  
"Of course I was," Emma said calmly.  
  
Farah turned her back to Scarlett to walk out the door "Oh by the way, mother is letting me pick out my own husband." Said Farah as her voice became colder and her eyes narrowing and her lips curled to a smirk. Scarlett looked at Farah like she was going to brutally murder her.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," Farah demanded and the smirk quickly disappeared from her face.  
  
Before Farah could move, Scarlett pounced on Farah.  
  
"You whore! I would never take the man you loved! Jeremy and I had already exchanged wedding vows!" Scarlett yelled punching Farah in the stomach.  
  
"AHHHH! HELP! HELP!" Farah yelled. Soon Elizabeth cam running into Scarlett's room.  
  
"SCARLET, GET OFF FARAH!" Elizabeth yelled grabbing Scarlett's arms, it didn't keep Scarlett from attacking her twin. Scarlett pounced back onto Farah and hit her in the face.  
  
Elizabeth finally got Scarlett off of Farah and whipped her around and looked into Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
"What the devil is wrong with you?!" Elizabeth yelled putting her hands on Scarlett's upper arms.  
  
"Let go of me!" Scarlett yelled getting out of Elizabeth's grip.  
  
"No! Get back here now!" Elizabeth said through clenched teeth. Scarlett refused to return to her mother.  
  
"Anne bring Scarlett to me!" Elizabeth demanded (Anne is Mrs. Anderson FYI.)  
  
Anne tried to get Scarlett to go to her mother. But, Scarlett returned to the whimpering Farah on the ground.  
  
"DO NOT THINK ABOUT IT YOUNG LADY!" Elizabeth yelled. Scarlett pounced back onto Farah. Elizabeth screamed and pushed Scarlett onto the ground and helped Farah to her feet.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Scarlett?" Elizabeth yelled.  
  
"I HATE YOU ELIZANBETH TURNER AND I ALWAYS HAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, AND SAME GOES WITH MISS FARAH TURNER!" Scarlett yelled.  
  
Elizabeth was quiet for a few minutes before she said anything. "You better take that back!" Elizabeth said holding back tears.  
  
"Never! And it isn't like you and Farah feel the same way about me!" Scarlett sneered. Right then a hard slap was given to her by her mother.  
  
Scarlett's brown eyes filled with tears, Scarlett put her hand to her cheek and ran to her window. Scarlett reached for the tree branch outside her window and climbed down without looking back at her supposedly home.  
  
"Scarlett, I am so sorry," Elizabeth yelled but all you could hear were Scarlett's fading footsteps. Elizabeth broke down crying by Scarlett's window, hoping she'd return.  
  
Scarlett kept running until Jeremy's house came into view. She picked up a couple of rocks in the skirt of her dress. Scarlett rotated around the house trying to remember which room was Jeremy's.  
  
She finally settled on a room in the back of the house and began to throw rocks until a candle was seen at the window.  
  
"Whose there?" Jeremy said groggily.  
  
"It's Scarlett," she answered between sobs.  
  
"Hold on let me change," Jeremy said fighting a yawn.  
  
Scarlett impatiently waited for Jeremy to come down the tree.  
  
"Honestly, how long could it take to change your clothes?" Scarlett said. Her tears changed to anger and she crossed her arms.  
  
She waited five more minutes, and he still hasn't appeared at the window. She examined the tree to see how hard it would be to climb. Scarlett came to the conclusion her dress would get ripped so she took off the big poofy part and her corset and left her nightgown on, she took off shoes and laid them next to her dress. Scarlett finally reached for the smallest branch and climbed up to Jeremy's window.   
  
When she reached his room, Jeremy was asleep on his bed with the candle still lit.  
  
"Jeremy, get up!" Scarlett said shaking Jeremy awake.  
  
"Go away!" He moaned rolling over.  
  
Scarlett leaned down and placed her hands softly around Jeremy's torso and laid her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I love you,"  
  
Jeremy smiled and he remembered who was with him, he woke up and looked at Scarlett.  
  
"Hi," Jeremy said putting his hand on her cheek and he pulled her closer to him and softly kissed her.  
  
Jeremy opened his eyes and saw how swollen and red her eyes were, he gave her a worried look. She opened her eyes and saw how he was looking at her.  
  
"What is wrong?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Farah and I got into a huge fight and I was doing the beating. She had a black eye, and busted lip. But, mother helped her up instead of me and before I ran over here I said 'I never want to see you again and same goes to Farah' and my mother slapped me right after I said that," Scarlett said her eyes uncontrollably filled with tears. Jeremy put his arms around Scarlett in a huge embrace. Scarlett dug her head into Jeremy's chest and he kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"I have bad news, and I don't think this is a good time, but I need to tell you." Jeremy said and his eyes began to fill with tears. He wasn't ready to leave the women he loved and go out to see for many months.  
  
"What?" Scarlett asked taking a deep breath.  
  
"Tomorrow at noon, I am going out to sea," Jeremy said  
  
"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked confused.  
  
"I am joining the navy." Jeremy Paused. "I'm being shipped out tomorrow." Finished Jeremy. He looked into Scarlett's deep brown eyes and they looked at each other for a long time before saying anything.  
  
"How long are you going to be gone for?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Scarlett fell back on Jeremy's bed in disbelief, he looked at her before he fell back next to her. Jeremy sat up and placed his head on his hand and looked down upon her. Scarlett drew her attention to Jeremy, he was smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you as a sort of fiancé." Jeremy said.  
  
"Promise you wont meet anyone else." Scarlett said.  
  
"I promise!"  
  
"We need promise rings," Scarlett said.  
  
"I will give you my Emerald ring." Scarlett said taking it off.  
  
"I will give you my golden ring, but ho are we going to keep them with us?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Do you have any string we can place them on?" Scarlett asked.  
  
Jeremy nodded his head and got up from the bed, he walked over to his drawer and grabbed two golden chains. He gave Scarlett a white gold change and he kept the gold chain. Scarlett and Jeremy slid the rings onto the chains, they clasped the chains on each other.  
  
Scarlett stood up, Jeremy grabbed Scarlett's hand and pulled her back onto the bed. Scarlett looked at him and she slowly leaned into kiss him. The kiss started out as a small peck and somehow turned into a passionate kiss. Jeremy found some way to get on top of her, she didn't care it was their last night together for a long time.  
  
"Stand there!" A pirate said pushing Will to an edge of a ship.  
  
Will stood his ground the pirate repeated himself evily and sneering, Will stood his ground. Right then Will was whipped and whipped and over and over again. Blood was splashing from his torn body and Will was spitting blood, he was kicked and whipped in a sensitive spot, when he screeched.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Scarlett yelled. She shot up off the pillows, her body was sweating, and tears were uncontrollably flowing down her cheeks. Scarlett took a few deep breaths and looked around the room. On the back of the door a note was waiting for her.  
  
"What is that?" Scarlett asked herself. She got up and ripped the piece of paper off the door, she tore it too hard and ripped it in half.   
  
"Bloody Hell!" Scarlett said trying to hold the letter together.  
  
Dearest Scarlett,  
  
When you wake up I will be on my ship getting ready to begin my naval duties. I will try to write as much as possible.  
  
I forgot to tell you something last night and that was that I love you and always will. When I return we will hopefully have your father's permission for me to marry you, we will begin a new life together on a different island.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Jeremy  
  
Scarlett smiled big folded the letter and held it close to her heart. She prayed for Jeremy to have save travels and that her father was truly ok. 


End file.
